Everybody Deserves a Happy Ending
by storyteller41
Summary: This will be interesting. It just kind of popped into my head. Definitely not my best work, but please read and review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone Deserves a Happy Ending**

All of the usual disclaimers do apply. I don't own any of the characters from Sue Thomas FB Eye and if any of the other characters I might introduce look or act like you, it is purely coincidental and not done intentionally.

**Chapter One**

Sue Thomas went into Ted Garrett's office and said, "I can't take anymore of this. I'm tired of pretending that I have no interoffice feelings. I know it's against policy rules to date anyone in your own unit, however; there must be exceptions. Lucy and Myles had an open relationship within the unit and I know that things got out of hand for awhile after they both broke up, but could you either tell me what the secret is or I'm going to have to transfer to another unit; not so that I can date this person, but so I don't have to go on pretending like everything's alright when it's not." She said all of this and sat down in a huff.

"I think I can guess which agent you're referring to, but if it affects you this much by not dating; then imagine how much worse it would be if you dated and then broke up? You've been a great asset to the team and I'm sure they'd miss you terribly if you left." Ted Garrett said compassionately.

"I'm not sure that this person I'm referring to has any feelings about me other than professional and in the way of friendship, but with this standing rule I'll never know." She said dejectedly.

"I'll see what I can do." He said. Sue smiled and walked back to the bullpen. She had slightly raised hope since she knew Ted would do what could be done. She knew that he'd really try and didn't just say that to patronize her. She really would miss it if she were to leave. She'd probably still live with Lucy, but it wouldn't be the same. She couldn't seriously be considering that could she? Even though she'd been dealing with her infatuation, her love interest if you will, for three years and counting; it was starting to wear her down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"I've come to a decision," Jack announced one day, "I'm telling the woman I love that I love her regardless the outcome." Everyone whooped and hollered.

"It's about time Sparky," Bobby said challengingly, "'Cause to be honest mate, you've been a real coward so far."

" It's not as if you've done any better Crash." Jack said accusingly.

"Myles, how did you get past the no dating policy with Lucy?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Koala Boy, we had a different supervisor then, but I just talked to him about it and he said as long as it didn't affect our work and didn't show public displays of affection too much in the office then he had no problem with it. So you both like, love, are infatuated with women in this office? I can guess who Jack's interested in; as can everyone who has ever come into contact with them together. Although it's against policy to date them, not tell them how you feel. I plan on doing the same thing with the woman of my choosing."

"Who are you guys kidding? None of you are going to tell anyone how you feel; you never have, you probably never will." Said Lucy, as she, Tara, and Sue came in.

"Please tell me how much of our conversation you've heard?" Myles asked politely, but looked more than thoroughly annoyed.

"Don't worry Myles," said Sue, "I didn't hear any of it." Sue said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Ha ha. Do your jokes ever end, Thomas?" Myles asked.

"Nope, they never do." She said and very abruptly and unexpectedly went to all of them, who were standing in a row, and kissed each of them on the cheek in turn. They all stood there and stared at her; their eyes wide. "Myles, though we fight and have our share of differences of opinion very openly stated, you still deserved a kiss too. I'm going to get some coffee." She left and went to the coffee pot blanching at the acrid smell and taste of it as she took a sip. "Nothing like the bureau coffee, Levi. Be glad I don't make you drink it." She said to her trusty golden retriever at her side. She turned around and noticed everyone staring at her. She just laughed and shook her head. She went back to work on her computer without another word.

"That Sheila's something else, isn't she?" Bobby asked, "We've got some pretty special women working among us, right guys?" They all nodded in agreement.


End file.
